Years ago, everyday tasks and normal activity provided sufficient exercise for most people. With the advent of automation and a more sedentary, administrative lifestyle came the need for people to engage in exercise for reasons of enjoyment and health. Jogging or running is popular, but the associated impact may be harmful to joints. Exercise machines or devices, including stationary bicycles, treadmills, skiers and the like became, and remain, popular for providing a low impact, indoor exercise. Many of these machines, particularly those developed early, are complicated, cumbersome and impossible to move from a position of use to a storage location. Another problem is ha he machines typically provide one exercise or affect a single group of muscles. There are some machines, e.g., skiers, bench-type machines or treadmills, that attempt to provide more than one exercise, but such machines are typically large and require separate mechanisms for each exercise or group of muscles to be exercised.
It would be advantageous if there were a simple compact, portable exercise device ergonomically designed to provide low impact exercise for at least two different muscle groups.